


By The Water Cooler

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, International Fanworks Day 2015, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of S.H.I.E.L.D's fall, Maria finds herself being asked some very crucial questions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Water Cooler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/gifts).



> For that discussion we had about Steve being the fandom bicycle...

After the fourth time someone ventures the question, Maria takes the matter to Pepper.

“How should I know who Steve Rogers was dating?”

Pepper blinks, then relaxes into her chair, smiling. “You worked with him.”

“Sometimes. That doesn’t mean I knew anything about his preferences, let alone his love life.” Then Maria blinked. “Is this a betting thing?”

A wince crossed Pepper’s features. “I’m afraid it’s a little more...involved than that.”

* * *

“I feel cheated,” Sam notes as Steve stares at the ‘fic archive’s’ search results – story after story about his 'love life'. “I’m not even in the character options.”


End file.
